


You Put a Fever Inside Me (And I’ve Been Cold Since You Left)

by 2ndstartotheright



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Jimin and Yoonji have a history but we don’t have time to unpack all of that, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) Is Whipped, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Min Yoongi | Suga, Yoonjimin, jungkook and tae are mentioned in passing, kind of, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndstartotheright/pseuds/2ndstartotheright
Summary: Yoonji traces the inside of his wrist with her fingertips and whispers, “stay.”Jimin’s never been able to say no to her, so he doesn't now, heart beating loud, so loud that it drowns out the storm outside, loud enough that Yoonji probably feels the thrum under her fingertips when she ghosts them over his heart before drifting off.





	You Put a Fever Inside Me (And I’ve Been Cold Since You Left)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s criminal how there’s not more yoonji fics in the fandom, so as a proud member of the Nut for Yoonji club, i wrote one. 
> 
> Also, i know absolutely nothing about fighting techniques except for what i’ve seen in movies, so apologies for any inaccuracies in the briefest of scenes at the start. 
> 
> Title from the song Haunting by Halsey.
> 
> ps. i owe my life to [violanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violanthe) who is the loveliest beta and hype-woman ever.

“Stop overthinking it.” Yoonji says, followed by a sharp jab to the edge of his right shoulder.  


Jimin lets the force of it push them further apart - allowing the distance between them, rolling his shoulder, testing it - before crowding up into her space, cutting off the possibility of a well aimed kick as he slips past her left hook and lands a tap on the side of her abdomen.

Yoonji staggers a little, knees still bent and tense, eyes glowing darkly. The single blue light overhead slants gray shadows over her eyes, sweat matting her bangs across her forehead. Panic flares up in Jimin’s chest, guilt at having hurt her, imagining how the pale skin of her exposed stomach will likely bruise purple and yellow like the others he’s seen so many times before. 

Jimin reaches out to her and sees too late through her feint. One side of her mouth curls down in a grim smile before lunging forward as Yoonji feigns a blow to the side of his head but uses it instead to cross the distance Jimin has put between them. Jimin’s being a whole weight class above her seems irrelevant when Yoonji is using it to her advantage, leveraging herself up, riding Jimin’s momentum to wrap a hand around his neck, push herself up off the ground and onto his shoulders to wrap her legs around his head, twisting her body so Jimin’s shoulder comes crashing down, the elasticity of the mat doing nothing to soften the blow.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Park?” Yoonji sounds far calmer than anyone should be allowed after pulling a tackle like that. “No thinking, only fighting.”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Jimin grits out, one half of his face still smushed against the hot leather.

“Getting your ass kicked.” Yoonji clicks her tongue, still not letting up the pressure on her hold. “Is this what you’re gonna do when you get into that ring next week?”

If Jimin’s brain wasn’t functioning on rapidly decreasing levels of oxygen, he would fire back a biting report, but he’s a little blue in the face so instead ends up furiously tapping thrice on the mat until Yoonji loosens her grip, flitting up to her feet. Jimin scrambles out of her reach and sits back on his heels, chest heaving, trying to drag much needed air into his straining lungs. Yoonji regards him silently under her lashes for a moment before walking away towards the lockers.

With the regionals just a week away, Jimin’s been filling up his schedule with sessions at the gym, training late into the night, long after Taehyung bids him goodnight and reminds him to lock up before leaving. Yoonji had approached him a few weeks ago, offering to be his partner, much to his surprise, given their history. She had spent the months following his arrival at the gym trying not so subtly to avoid him so it had caught Jimin off guard, but he would’ve been a fool to refuse. She fights like she’s born to do it, using her years of experience to help him where he’s lacking - which is great and he’s nothing but thankful - but he wakes up every morning more sore than the one before, which isn’t fun.

“Swinging around blindly like its a game of piñata isn’t going to work. The word on the street is this new guy you’re up against is fast. Really fucking fast.” Yoonji says simply, when Jimin joins her at the lockers. “You have to be faster, catch him by surprise.”

Jimin scowls down at his hands. “That’s great. I’ll just completely redefine my entire fighting style in - what, oh yeah - in less than five days.”

Yoonji spares him a withering look. “I didn’t say that. You’re good, your form… good too, great, even. You just need to fight a little smarter, Park.”

Jimin’s lips curve, and he’s unable to stop the smile from completely spreading across his face. “You said I was great.”

“I also sort of implied that you’re stupid. Did you catch that?”

“But you also said I was great.” 

It’s always fascinating to see how quickly Yoonji colours up, a blush dusting high on the apples of her cheeks. With them standing eye level and a hands length apart Jimin can see exactly how pretty it spreads across her dainty nose. Jimin savors these rare moments – the sweetness of it all making something within him ache. 

Yoonji recovers quickly, smiling saccharine sweet before pressing a firm palm to the middle of Jimin’s chest when he steps in closer. “We’ll see about that next week won’t we.”

 

——

 

The screams are deafening, sweat stinging Jimin’s eyes even as the referee throws his hand up in the air. Then Jungkook’s catching him in his arms, squeezing tight before someone else comes from under him and lifts him up on their shoulders.

Yoonji’s standing to the side, one corner of her mouth curving up and her arms crossed in front of her chest. When she joins in with the laughter, head tipping back, and her smile stretching her cheeks, sharp and beautiful, the spark in her eyes isn’t just a reflection of the light.

 

——

 

Jimin presses Yoonji up against the lockers, the metal loud as it bends under their bodies. The sound echoes in the empty locker room, and it’s bound to carry to the training area, but he doesn’t give a fuck anymore because his body’s still thrumming with adrenaline, his steps feeling just that much lighter. But it’s the way she kisses - like she’s a spark and Jimin’s the fuse - that has his vision going spotty; Her mouth soft and sweeter than everything he’s ever known, scorching down his throat, licking up the salt and the sweat, and biting at the skin. Yoonji’s short nails run up the side of his stomach, rucking up his shirt, and when she laughs into their kiss as he shudders under her, it’s the best thing he’s ever heard.

Yoonji presses one thigh between Jimin’s legs, rubbing up against his dick that’s straining against the rough denim of his pants. He runs his hands down her body, fingers wrapping high around her thighs to drag her even closer.

“Not here,” Yoonji gasps hot in to his mouth when Jimin snakes a hand in between them, fingers brushing up the smooth skin of her stomach.

 

——

 

It’s filthy, the way she sounds when she whispers in Jimin’s ear, before sliding down to her knees, arms pressed up against the door, bracketing his hips and holding him in place. Yoonji looks up at him through the dark sweep of her lashes before popping open the button on his trousers and sliding the zipper down.

Jimin let his eyes slip shut, head falling back when she ghosts hot breath over his clothed dick. It’s all wet heat when she mouths over his straining erection, outlining it through the soft material. The cold air stings his over sensitive skin, making Jimin gasp when Yoonji peels his underwear down his thighs, humming appreciatively when his cock slaps against his taut stomach.

Yoonji sucks cock the way she does most things – with a steadfast resolve to conquer. She slides down the length of his cock, cheeks hollowed and gag reflex fucking non-existent, strong hands curled around the base of it, stroking what she can’t fit into her mouth, and Jimin’s more than willing to let Yoonji have her way with him.

He slides a hand down her face, a warning touch on her chin when his hips jerk, but she takes it, holding him down so she can take him in, relaxing her jaw to let him fuck into her mouth.

She slides back up when his voice turns into a hoarse whisper, licking into his mouth before stepping back, leaving him more than a little dazed.

Jimin can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips, watching her stand in the middle of the dimly lit apartment, everything around her as mundane and messy as it can be, but in the midst of it all is Yoonji, dark eyes burning into his before she slips off her clothes, looking electric as she had felt pressed up against his body.

She takes Jimin’s hand and guides him to the bed, straddling him when he’s settled himself on his back, feeling ridiculous with his pants still rolled halfway down his thighs, sticky with sweat and shirt rucked up halfway up his abs.

Yoonji whimpers a little when Jimin presses his palm against the straining outline of her panties, moving closer to his touch when he keeps rubbing over her erection. It’s heady, the feeling of control, their roles suddenly reversed. Jimin’s cock almost aches with every affected moan dripping past Yoonji’s lips when he slips out her cock – the head flushing an angry red, slipping through his fist, while he jerks her off, hand moving at steady pace – her black panties still stretched around her pale thighs, staining them with pink lines. 

Jimin slips his index finger into the furled foreskin, pressing at the slit, spreading the blooming bead of precum, before running his fingertips over the underside of her dick, all the way up to the base.

Yoonji falters, steadying herself with a sweaty palm on Jimin’s chest, her head slung low and her pretty doll mouth hanging open. Jimin rises on one elbow, tipping his face at the right angle to catch her lips in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, licking up her moans and pretty little whimpers.

“Fuck,” Yoonji curses low in her throat at a certain stroke of his hand, and then curses some more when Jimin slows it down. “Stop being a fucking tease.” Yoonji grips at his shoulder, nails digging in a little painfully.

Jimin can’t help but smile, her annoyance only fueling the need to drag this out a little bit longer, even if there’s a part of him that’s a little too scared she’s going to realise what a terrible mistake all of this is any moment now – realising why they had stopped doing this in the first place. For the longest time it felt an awful lot like she was running away from something, and the tiny bubble of negativity pulsing in him had him questioning if a part of that something was him.

Luckily for him, he’s an excellent procrastinator of spontaneous bouts of uncertainty and insecurities, so he crams those thoughts down into the deepest recesses of his being. It’s not hard when Yoonji’s being such an excellent distraction, leaning into his touch, her voice sounding like she’s on the edge of desperation and gasping out a broken “just fuck me, god, please.”

“If you insist,” Jimin agrees enthusiastically, kicking off his pants while she steps off the bed to rummage through the bedside drawer, coming in clutch with a bottle of lube and a sleeve of condoms.

The muscles in Yoongi’s stomach are taut and defined even in the bad lighting, abs flexing when Jimin pushes her down on her back and settles on his stomach between her legs, runs a hand over the inside of her thighs before pushing her legs further out, opening her up even more.Yoonji’s cock curves up gracefully towards her belly, balls blushing a furious red and her hole fluttering pink and hot below them when Jimin slips in a finger, moving it gently, muscle memory taking over even if it’s a little rusty around the edges. It still makes her arch her back when he dives two of his fingers in a little deeper, thumb pressed up against her perineum, and twists them at a slight angle. It’s a gorgeous sight to see and it makes Jimin’s own cock swell, painfully trapped between his body and the sheets.

“I’ve been thinking about this for so long,” Jimin confesses, pressing soft kisses over her thighs.

“I know,” Yoonji murmurs, familiar smirk settling on her face.

“Fuck you,” Jimin mutters, feeling himself flush.

“Why don’t you stop taking your sweet little time down there and do it yourself?” Yoonji bites back, but there’s no sting to it – not when she ends it with a yelp when Jimin meanly rubs against the place that makes her cock jerk.

“Excellent suggestion.” Jimin slips his fingers into her one last time before pulling them out and scrambling onto his knees.

Yoonji watches him slip on the condom, gaze intense before helping him slick himself up, the lube cold and a little uncomfortable over the thin latex.

Yoonji’s thighs tremble under his hands when he slides in until his thighs are flush against hers, damp, hot skin sliding against each other when Jimin bottoms out. Yoonji’s so unbearably tight around his dick, feeling so good it hurts – the all encompassing heat making it hard for him to hold still – but then Yoonji is moaning high and sweet, fingernails digging into his back, urging him to move, and so he does.

Her legs wrap around his hips like a vice, pulling him in closer, hips canting up to find that one angle, her cock bouncing against her abs and smearing glistening cum on her soft skin.

Yoonji wraps one hand around her cock, fist sliding down in earnest, keeping time with Jimin’s cock slipping in and out of her. She uses her free hand to drag Jimin into another searing kiss – that soon turns into hot gasps of air and moans that they spill into each other, lips sliding with no pattern, just unadulterated lust and the need to be grounded – before Yoonji cums, spurting hot and urgent past her fingers, a spot of it landing on her collarbone. Jimin falters in his pace when Yoonji clenches around his cock, sucking him in and fluttering loose. The simple movement has all his muscles tensing before he cums, head slinging low, forehead pressed up against Yoonji’s sternum.

Jimin drags in a much needed gulp of oxygen, heart threatening to beat out of his chest. He’s vaguely aware of Yoonji’s soft touch, fingernails scraping almost soothingly against his scalp.

Yoonji winces when he pulls out, making a face at at the sticky mess between her legs. Jimin considers temporarily disposing of the condom besides the bed, at least until the bones in his legs stop feeling like jelly, but one withering glance from Yoonji that screams don’t you fucking dare has him scrambling across the room towards the bathroom.

“Thanks,” Yoongi offers him a small smile when Jimin comes back with a wad of toilet paper, her hand reaching for it.

“Let me.” It’s a simple offer and he puts it between them like something fragile, because both of them know there’s too much riding on Yoonji’s acceptance. The slight tension in the air is one they’ve both been expecting – almost anticipating – towards the end of it. Do they go back to dancing in circles around each other, or are they past that?

Yoonji hums her assent before leaning back on her elbows, eyes averted and cheeks blushing a few shades pinker than Jimin thought was humanly possible. It’s ridiculous how gorgeous Yoonji is like this, her legs spread a little wide and still exposed as Jimin gently cleans her up. The streak of moonlight washing over her makes her skin looker paler than it already is, almost translucent in the soft glow.

Jimin lets himself take it all in for a long selfish moment because there’s a painful twist in his gut, anxiety blooming like a wet blanket draping over him. The moment he steps outside that door, he knows things go back to normal. Yoonji will greet him tomorrow in the gym, and they’ll be civil, Jimin testing their boundaries by dropping in a flirty comment every now and then. A little bit closer to what they had been all those years ago, but still not enough. With them, it’s never been enough.

Not since Jimin had leaned in and tasted her lips the first time, eons ago. Her hair had been shorter back then, cropped close and dyed a minty green, unlike the dark hair that brushed the tips of her collarbones now. And it just so happened to be that brief period of time when Yoonji had been taller than him so Jimin had risen on his tiptoes to press his lips a little more firmly to Yoonji’s. When Yoonji had kissed him back, there had been small butterflies tickling him on the inside, warmth blooming in his chest like the sun.

All of that feels like a different life time ago, the years between them carving out their distance.

But now, Yoonji’s looking up at him like it’s the very first time again, dark brown pupils focused on his face, blown so wide that they look infinitely black, an unreadable expression flitting across her face.

He’s not sure who leans in first but her lips fall soft on his when they kiss. It’s ridiculously chaste and tentative, considering what they had just done, but it’s strawberry sweet on Jimin’s tongue and there’s a familiar warmth bubbling up inside of him when he feels her eyelashes flutter against the apples of his cheeks.

Yoonji drags her teeth softly over the swell of his lips before resting her forehead against his, eyes still closed.

Sometime between their mind blowing sex and this kiss, it had started raining, Jimin realises, the sound of fat raindrops splattering against the far window finally registering on his mind. Yoonji must notice it too or maybe it’s just the best excuse they both have right now, because she traces the inside of his wrist with her fingertips and whispers, “stay.”

Jimin’s never been able to say no to her, so he doesn't now, heart beating loud, so loud that it drowns out the storm outside, loud enough that Yoonji probably feels the thrum under her fingertips when she ghosts them over his heart before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoonji if you’re reading this... come back home :/
> 
>    
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/2ndstartotheryt)


End file.
